


Прямо по дороге ("Right up the road" от gottalovev)

by mara333



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Cat Tony Stark, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Road Trips, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Отправляясь на заседание сенатского комитета в Вашингтон, Стив и Тони даже не думали, что к концу дня окажутся в шкурах животных усилиями пацана–мага. И что триста пятьдесят миль от столицы до Нью–Йорка без возможности позвать на помощь окажутся тем еще приключением! Или история о том, как Тони–кот и Стив–волк снова стали людьми.





	Прямо по дороге ("Right up the road" от gottalovev)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right up the road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782556) by [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev). 

Боль, зародившаяся в глубине головы, прямо за глазными яблоками, грозила усилиться. Чего еще ждать после целого дня на сенатских слушаниях. И не важно, что Тони, как обычно, пришлось устроить танцы с бубном, пытаясь дать понять политиканам, что проблема супергероев и сверхлюдей высосана из пальца. И это с учетом Капитана Америка на его стороне, что, честно говоря, повысило его ставки до невиданных ранее высот. И он был очень рад, что хотя бы раз они были в чем-то согласны.  
– Ты в порядке?  
Тони моргнул и попытался улыбнуться Стиву, даже чувствуя, как в голове бьют барабаны.  
– Конечно.  
Видимо, сказано было не слишком убедительно, потому что добрый Капитан поднял брови.  
– Точно?  
– Просто голова разболелась, – признался Тони.  
Он потер висок, потом бровь, и, кажется, это заняло минуты две, не удивительно, что Стив заметил.  
– Может, поедим? Обед был слишком давно.  
– Отличная идея, – ответил Тони.  
Голова вполне могла болеть из–за того, что он с самого завтрака не выпил ни чашки кофе. Или потому что сенаторы были просто тупицами, опять же. Боль быстро нарастала, но Тони все равно обратил внимание, как Стив нахмурился и тряхнул головой, потирая переносицу.  
– Стив?  
Что–то было не так, и ясно, что Стив тоже это чувствовал. Они остановились, хотя уже дошли до дверей своего отеля, и Стив замер в оборонительной позе, настороженно оглядываясь.  
– Что–то не так. У меня голова не болела с сотрясения в тысяча девятьсот сорок первом.  
– Повезло, – сказал Тони.  
Они одновременно заметили парня, который казался нервным и как будто не на своем месте. Он стоял шагах в двадцати от них, безуспешно пытаясь слиться с толпой туристов. На взгляд Тони, ему было не больше семнадцати.  
– Эй, ты! – крикнул Стив, и парень сорвался с места.  
Он нырнул в переулок позади старой пожарной части, которая стала музеем, и они, не сговариваясь, бросились следом. Тони понятия не имел, что натворил паренек, но, раз уж это вызвало головную боль даже у Стива, с этим стоило разобраться. У Тони точно были вопросы.  
– Простите! – крикнул парень, выглядя испуганным.  
Видимо, из–за паники он свернул не туда и, вместо того, чтобы обогнуть здание, оказался в тупике. Он подергал какую–то дверь, но та оказалась заперта, а выход из переулка загораживал мусорный контейнер. Парень развернулся к ним лицом и выставил перед собой руки. Тони заметил голубую вспышку энергии – черт, да он же колдовал! Как же Тони ненавидел магию! Он развернул из часов перчатку от костюма.  
– Оставайся там и не двигайся!  
Кажется, парень был просто в ужасе.  
– Я н–не хотел…  
Для такого страха даже не было причины: Стив был в милой троечке, а не в своей форме, хотя все равно оставался впечатляющим. В ответ на угрожающий вид Капитана Америка и направленный на него репульсор парень выпустил еще больше светящейся голубым энергии. Это было плохо, очень плохо, и Стив стоял прямо на линии возможного выстрела Тони.  
– Что ты с нами сделал? – рявкнул Стив, наступая на парня.  
То есть оказываясь прямо под прицелом магического огня, которым парень в них и запустил вместе с еще одним: «Простите!». Волна магии неслась к ним с невероятной скоростью. Тони по опыту знал, что магии все равно, будешь ты ее вдыхать или нет, но машинально прикрыл лицо локтем. Конечно, это совсем не помогло, и его знатно долбануло. Все вокруг стало оранжевым (Тони дал себе секунду, чтобы привыкнуть, но привыкнуть не получилось), а потом мир накренился и задрожал.  
А в следующий миг Тони ощутил сразу несколько вещей: он оказался спеленат какими–то тряпками, вокруг воняло дезодорантом и мусором одновременно, а перед глазами все кружилось. И что–то странное творилось с его пальцами, они прямо вцепились в тряпье (какого черта?!), а еще он все еще слышал пацана–мага.  
– О, боже, боже, простите! Я не хотел… Только хотел прочитать ваши мысли, узнать, что они планируют. Я просто не знал, что делать, думал сбежать и спрятаться, я не хотел причинять неудобства!  
Раздался полный угрозы рык, и у Тони волосы встали дыбом… на спине? Он сильнее забарахтался в тряпках, которые почему–то все еще облепляли его.  
– О, нет, пожалуйста, не ешьте меня. Я не хотел! Хотел только немного вас ударить? Не знаю я, ясно? Пожалуйста, не шевелитесь, а то мне снова придется применить магию.  
Рык все нарастал, а потом парень завизжал.  
– Черт, простите, надеюсь, я не… Черт возьми, мне нужно уйти, срочно. Простите, я не знаю, как все вернуть.  
Кто–то пробежал мимо, и Тони понятия не имел, преследовал Стив парня или нет, хотя не похоже, ведь по тротуару прошлепала одна пара ног. Стив молчал, и, учитывая всю ту болтовню, что должна была его успокоить, Тони это взволновало. У него почти не было времени подумать, и Тони попытался оценить собственное положение.  
Он, наконец, почуял поток воздуха и потянулся за ним, но стоило пошевелиться, как до него дошло: что–то чертовски неправильно. Он изменился, все тело двигалось не так, как привыкло, и когда он выпутывался из тряпок, то, чем он отодвигал край ткани, было вовсе не рукой. Нет, это была лапа, и она определенно принадлежала самому Тони. То есть этот паникующий пацан каким–то образом превратил его в кого–то пушистого. Вот дерьмо. Он, покачиваясь, вышел из кучи тряпья, которое оказалось его одеждой, и – ага, ужас – увидел еще больше лап и меха.  
Но и это было не так ужасно, как тут же оказаться лицом к лицу с огромной собакой. Массивной, с белым мехом и ужасающим количеством острых зубов. Его новое тело отреагировало инстинктивно и мгновенно: зашипело и завыло, когти вылезли, а спина выгнулась дугой, чтобы он мог притвориться гораздо большего размера, чем был. Хвост (да что за черт?!) встал трубой, и меж его ребер зародился звук, которого Тони от себя никак не ожидал.  
Часть его сознания, которая по–прежнему оставалась человеческой, пыталась сказать ему что–то насчет этой собаки. Но та, которая отвечала за самосохранение, прямо–таки кричала бежать подальше от угрозы. После такой яркой демонстрации того, что Тони готов себя защищать, собака – если это вообще была собака, потому что было больше похоже на волка – отступила и наклонила голову, как будто в замешательстве. Не похоже, что на него собирались нападать, но такую возможность Тони тоже не исключал, так что быстро оглядел переулок. Ему нужно было подумать и желательно в безопасном месте, пока этот зверь им не перекусил.  
Даже не раздумывая, получится ли, Тони прыгнул в сторону, нацелившись на мусорный контейнер, чтобы оказаться как можно выше. Кто его знает, насколько быстр этот пес–волк, который был таким здоровым, что запросто мог перекусить Тони пополам. Слава богу, вокруг хватало мусора, и, перепрыгнув с мусорного бака на коробки, Тони оказался в месте назначения. И с высоты добрых шести футов, все еще раздуваясь и выгибая спину, он, наконец, смог рассмотреть собаковолка. Тот, не отрываясь, следил за мельтешением Тони и теперь казался возбужденным. После осторожного изучения Тони решил, что это волк, по крайней мере, тот был слишком мощным и сильным для всех пород собак, которые знал Тони.  
Сидя на крышке контейнера, Тони чувствовал себя в безопасности, потому что волк, хотя и выглядел расстроенным, не пытался погнаться за ним и не казался агрессивным. Напротив, он задрал голову и издал короткий жалобный вой. Тони не говорил на волчьем и ответил шипением (что ему до странного понравилось). А волк просто улегся на землю, поскуливая и глядя на него печальными синими глазами, пока хвост несмело мел по тротуару. Какого черта? И только когда волк немного повернулся, показывая живот, до Тони дошло: его убеждали, что угрозы нет.  
И, словно по щелчку, все стало на места: нелепый большой волк был Стивом. Тони даже расстроился, что не понял этого раньше, но, к слову, у него было полно причин, чтобы распсиховаться из–за долбаного превращения в животных! Звенящее во всем теле напряжение ослабло достаточно, чтобы спина вернула нормальную форму, а уши перестали прижиматься к голове. Стив заметил перемены в его настроении и, вскочив на лапы, издал короткий восторженный полурык. А потом просто подхватил зубами свою одежду, поднес поближе к мусорному контейнеру и… радостно потоптался на ней передними лапами.  
– Да–да, ясно. Это ты, – попытался сказать Тони, но услышал только мяуканье. Это было до чертиков странно, но он начинал привыкать к новому удару судьбы.  
Стив наклонил голову набок.  
– Арру?  
– Ясно, здорово, ты не говоришь на кошачьем, – Тони вздохнул. Хотя бы это он еще мог сделать.  
Раз уж причин оставаться на контейнере не было, особенно учитывая вонь до небес (божечки, что там вообще лежало?), Тони осторожно спустился на землю. Адреналин больше не усиливал его реакции, так что не хотелось бы разбить лицо. Приземление получилось на удивление грациозным, его тело с легкостью погасило силу удара лап о землю. Стив был очень счастлив, что его больше не рассматривают как угрозу, и вилял хвостом так, что двигалось все тело. Он припал грудью к земле, кладя морду на лапы. Значение этой позы было ясно, как день: игривость и дружелюбие.  
– Ты просто смешон, – сказал Тони, что вылилось в серию попискиваний.  
Он подошел к самой голове Стива, которая была просто несправедливо огромной – больше всего Тони в его новом теле. Волк вытянул шею и нежно обнюхал его.  
– Я в порядке, – попытался заверить Тони.  
Ему показалось, что самым доходчивым будет мягко стукнуться головой о его морду. И тут же получить возюкание дурацким огромным языком по всей морде. Тони с отвращением отскочил. Это еще что за шутки? Когда Стив снова его облизал, Тони положил лапу ему на нос и слегка выпустил когти – просто предупреждая. Волк замер; язык исчез, но на Тони снова уставились огромные печальные глаза.  
– И нечего так смотреть, не очень–то хотелось купаться в слюне.  
И чтобы донести послание, он потерся мордочкой о морду Стива: «Я тут. Все хорошо». К счастью, это сработало, и печальный взгляд был забыт. И все бы ничего, но они все еще были в безвыходном положении, превращенные в животных. Колдун–недоросль сбежал, и у Тони не было ни единой идеи, как им вернуть себе прежний вид. Он смутно помнил, как парень признался, что не собирался их превращать и не знал, как все отменить. Может, заклинание было временным? Он ничего не знал о магии, а сейчас ненавидел ее даже больше, чем обычно. Но все равно должен быть способ все исправить.  
Первой, конечно, была мысль о телефоне. Он поспешил к своим вещам, но пришлось повозиться, чтобы достать трубку из кармана. И он сразу понял, что не сможет его даже включить. Удар по кнопке ничего не дал, потому что Пятница опознавала его по лицу или голосу. Неудивительно, что мяуканье тоже ничего не дало. Он нетерпеливо топтался на технике, когда Стив уронил рядом свой, слегка обслюнявленный телефон. Не последняя модель Старкфона, но злиться он будет позже. Тони осторожно нажал кнопку подушечкой лапы, и экран засветился… запрашивая отпечаток пальца. Тони поднял взгляд на Стива, не в силах поверить в происходящее.  
– Да ты издеваешься! И что мне с этим делать?  
Видимо, разочарование передалось отлично, потому что Стив понурился. И все же, это был настоящий телефон, которым Стив регулярно пользовался, и у Тони начал вырисовываться план. Как правило, он не носил с собой удостоверение личности, но вот у Стива точно должен быть бумажник. Это было несложно проверить, хотя, честно говоря, не так Тони мечтал однажды пошарить у Стива в штанах. Выбравшись из–под одежды, он толчком лапы открыл черный кожаный бумажник, чтобы посмотреть, что там есть. Внутри лежала пара карточек на имя Стива, которые помогут установить имя владельца бумажника, и удивительно увесистая пачка наличных, которая вместе с брошенной одеждой должна убедить полицию, что со Стивом что–то случилось.  
Прежде чем вернуться к телефону, Тони полазал и в своей одежде, вытаскивая наружу часы. Они были запрограммированы скрывать перчатку от костюма, пока не находились у Тони на запястье. Он пару раз толкнул их, но часы оказались так же бесполезны, как и его телефон. Когда он устанавливал параметры безопасности, казалось очень разумным запереть урезанную версию костюма и ПЯТНИЦУ собственным ДНК. Учитывая, что его геном сейчас был ой как далек от нормы, перед ним лежали просто очень понтовые часы. И все равно Тони не хотел, чтобы они попали в чужие руки, так что подхватил их и отнес к контейнеру, надежно спрятав под мусором, который, похоже, никто не трогал пару месяцев. Он вернется или пришлет кого–нибудь за ними позже.  
Он остался доволен своими приготовлениями и понял, что пришло время вызывать помощь. Стив внимательно следил за ним, спокойно сидя у их одежды, и только наклонил голову, когда Тони снова склонился над телефоном. Он прицельно ударил лапой по функции экстренного вызова, а потом набрал 9–1–1. Повезло, что ему хватило ловкости, и экран среагировал на нажим его лап. Послышался звук установления связи, и диспетчер спросил: «Вы набрали 9–1–1, что у вас случилось?».  
Тони решил, что мяуканье не особо поможет, поэтому нажал на кнопку, посылая сигнал тонового набора. А потом еще несколько раз.  
«Вы меня слышите? Пожалуйста, говорите, если можете», – донеслось из телефона.  
Тони нажал три раза, подождал и нажал еще трижды. По его мнению, фишка была в упорядоченности, то есть было ясно: это не случайный сигнал из–за того, что кто–то сел на телефон. Тони так сосредоточился на своем занятии, что не замечал неладного, пока Стив не зарычал. Он поднял раздраженный взгляд и увидел, что Стив крепко стоит на всех лапах, загораживая Тони от входа в переулок и издавая тихий угрожающий звук. Это отвлекло его от диспетчера службы спасения, которая уже просила сохранять спокойствие, пока они отследят звонок и вышлют патрульную машину. Он снова дважды нажал на кнопку, но времени было мало, потому что кто–то шел, вызывая недовольство Стива. И это был не просто один человек – Тони насчитал пятерых.  
– Не хочу иметь никаких дел с Коулом, – сказал один из них.  
– Да ладно тебе, Шейн. Можем мы хотя бы послушать, что он скажет!  
К ним приближалась группа парней, перешагнувших двадцатилетие, которые выглядели не особо угрожающе. Но вот по мнению Стива, они представляли угрозу, потому что рычание стало громче. Черт. Тони был уверен, что сам по себе он смог бы отлично спрятаться, но Стив был огромным и стоял на самом виду. И да, просто притягивал неприятности, что и случилось буквально на второй секунде после того, как их заметили.  
– Без понятия, но я с Шейном… Господи–боже! – один из молодчиков, дылда с длинными волосами, вскинул руки, останавливая друзей. – Блядь, мальчик, ну ты здоровущий! Тише!  
– Черт возьми!  
– Стив, успокойся, – попробовал сказать Тони, но получилось очередное мяуканье, которое не особо помогло.  
А потом один из парней выхватил пистолет, и все пошло по наклонной.  
– Лежать! – потребовал тот, и это было худшее, что он мог сделать перед лицом взбешенного Капитана Америка, который в ответ показал весьма впечатляющие клыки.  
– Перестань, идиот, тебя же пристрелят! – зашипел Тони. Буквально.  
Того и гляди случилась бы беда, и Тони был уверен, что Стив такой агрессивный только ради его, Тони, защиты. Скорее всего, он даже не понимал, насколько устрашающе выглядел. А вот парень с пистолетом под своей маской крутого перца дрожал от ужаса (пах он именно так). Если он решит стрелять в Стива, то постарается убить, чтобы не рисковать быть разорванным в случае промаха. Будучи котом Тони никак не мог помочь, но и позволить Стиву вот так умереть – тоже.  
– Я–я пристрелю большого ублюдка!  
– Сдурел? А если промахнешься?  
– Да это не собака, точно говорю. Неа. Эй, Джин, не глупи!  
Тони подумал было выпрыгнуть между Стивом и парнем с оружием, но нервы у всех были так напряжены, что он мог нарваться на пулю. А это был бы отстой. Понимая, что шансы невелики, Тони начал пятится к другому концу переулка, громко мяукая. Уши Стива развернулись: он прислушивался, но не оглядывался, не желая разрывать зрительный контакт ни на секунду.  
– Что с этим чокнутым котом?  
– К черту кота! Меня волнует только гребаный койот!  
– Да это даже не койот.  
Тони продолжал просительно мяукать:  
– Да ладно, Стив, иди ко мне. Не будь дураком! Идем, давай!  
До Стива было уже добрых десять шагов, а Тони все отступал вглубь переулка. Пока Стив, наконец, не пошевелился, давая понять, что не хочет отпускать Тони так далеко. Волк не отвернулся от людей, просто тоже шагнул назад.  
– Вот так, давай! – Упрашивал Тони, быстрее перебирая лапами.  
Может, если бы он побежал, у Стива тоже не осталось бы выбора, чтобы не потерять его. Но Тони не решался рисковать; Стив пятился к нему, и было видно, как мужчины расслабляются.  
– Да, вот так, парень, – сказал волосатый. – Видишь, Джин, он уходит. Не стреляй, оно того не стоит.  
– Нужно его завалить! – ответил Джин. – Такая зверюга может кого–то ранить.  
И, конечно, Стив выкинул идиотский финт: зарычал громче, отчего мужчины снова занервничали. Тони просто не верилось, что это дерьмо действительно происходит.  
– Стив! Хватит! Ну все, – мяукнул он и, развернувшись, рванул до конца переулка, а потом направо, к небольшой парковке.  
И Стиву лучше бы последовать за ним, потому что они должны убраться от людей с оружием. И вообще, стоило держаться подальше от людей, ведь ясно, что Стив привлекал слишком много внимания. К счастью, Стив бросил гляделки – Тони слышал стук его когтей по асфальту, когда тот бежал следом. И самое хорошее, что они так и не услышали выстрела. Тони повернулся, дожидаясь Стива, и его хвост так и хлестал воздух по боком, выдавая гнев. Стива такой язык тела не особо испугал, потому что он без опаски приблизился, чтобы обнюхать Тони. И облизать, конечно.  
– Да боже, все хорошо! Я и не был в опасности, в отличие от тебя, позера!  
Тони опять запустил когти прямо в лоб волку, чтобы прекратить попытки возить по себе языком. Он надеялся, этот знак будет понятным. Нужно было проверить, ушли ли мужчины, но Тони не хотел, чтобы история имени Куджо повторилась. Тони пошел к выходу в переулок, а когда Стив дернулся было за ним, выпустил когти.  
– Стой, я на секунду.  
Стив сел, но выглядел далеко не счастливым.  
– Я осторожно, – пообещал Тони.  
Он дошел до выхода в переулок, распластался на земле и вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит. Зрелище было разочаровывающее: мужчины не просто никуда не ушли, они нашли их барахло.  
– Надо уходить, – сказал Джин, держа телефон Стива. – Копы уже едут, телефон был на линии со службой спасения.  
И он бросил телефон в мусорный контейнер.  
– Нафига кто–то бросил здесь вещи?  
– Тем более такой милый костюмчик. Проклятье!  
– И офигенно дорогие итальянские туфли, кстати.  
Ну еще бы, Тони не скупился на одежду, тем более когда предстояло воевать с сенаторами. Он прямо чувствовал потребность зашипеть, глядя, как те парни разбираются с их вещами. Особенно когда один из них забрал наличку из бумажника и бросил его в мусор. Черт возьми. Тони понимал, что простой звонок в службу спасения не переключат на Мстителей, но если бы полиция заподозрила, что со Стивом произошло неладное, им пришлось бы кое–куда позвонить. И, если только ПЯТНИЦЫ не сбились оповещения, эти звонки вызвали бы подозрение. А теперь, даже если полиция появится, никаких шансов, что они будут рыться в контейнере и отыщут удостоверение Стива. То есть они остались один на один со своей хвостатой проблемой.  
Отлично.

***  
Как бы Тони ни старался, он не мог придумать иного решения их проблемы, кроме как рассказать о ней кому-нибудь. К сожалению, в Вашингтоне у них не было друзей, которые не удивились бы присутствию кота (и огромного волка) и правильно все поняли насчет колдовства. Лучшим выходом было бы вернуться к остальным Мстителям, но им придется преодолеть примерно триста пятьдесят миль без самолетов и автобусов.  
И если они вдруг сами по себе не превратятся обратно, путешествие обещает быть чертовски долгим. И похожим на ту прогулку по переулку со Стивом, поэтому меньше всего им надо, чтобы народ психовал и стрелял в Стива или вызвал службу контроля за животными. Тони прикинул: если предположить, что за час они могут проходить три с половиной мили, а в день идти как минимум восемь часов, то возвращение к Мстителям займет около двух недель. У него от одной этой мысли лапы ныли.  
Повезло, что они договорились о том, куда идти, и теперь двигались на север вдоль железнодорожных путей, ведущих от Юнион Стейшн. Схема вашингтонских улиц напоминала сетку, так что придерживаться промзон было не сложно. По мнению Тони, им нужно было только выйти на шоссе номер один, и вдоль него можно будет добраться почти до самого Нью-Йорка, а там пригородами дойти до базы.  
Боже, вот так и понимаешь, что жизнь тебя баловала, особенно после создания костюма: от одной мысли о том, чтобы несколько часов идти пешком, у него буквально все тело чесалось. А вот шагающий рядом Стив, похоже, чувствовал себя отлично и всегда был настороже, когда им приходилось переходить дорогу. А также с крайней опаской относился к вещам, которые, по его мнению, могли представлять опасность (и эта категория была до смешного большой). Впрочем, Тони и сам невольно вздрагивал от громких звуков и резких движений, чем только подпитывал паранойю Стива.  
Когда они, наконец, добрались до первого шоссе, эта часть которого называлась Род Айленд Авеню, Тони понял, что незаметно идти вдоль дороги будет проблематично. Прежде всего, это был весьма загруженный проспект, на котором было намного больше людей и машин, чем на улицах, которые они миновали. Вдоль него тянулись магазины, а дальше угадывалась жилая застройка. И Тони готов был побиться об заклад, что найти пустые переулки или промзоны вдоль проспекта будет затруднительно. Тони стоял на границе путей и глядел на дорогу, надеясь, что выходящие из метро не заметят их, когда Стив тихонько заскулил.  
\- Что? – спросил он, оборачиваясь.  
И получил в ответ что-то типа: «Бррап?», а Стив, не сводя с него взгляда, улегся на землю. Он точно хотел что-то сказать, и отсутствие общего языка ужасно раздражало. Озадаченный Тони сел, и Стив завилял хвостом. Он так понял, что это было одобрение, и попробовал тоже лечь, поджав под себя лапы. Хвост завилял быстрее, и Стив разжал пасть в подобии улыбки, свешивая язык.  
\- Ладно. И что дальше?  
Стив вскочил на лапы, и Тони машинально повторил за ним. Но Стив снова заскулил и бухнулся на живот, умоляюще глядя на Тони.  
– Что за фигня?  
Он снова лег, отчего Стив пришел в восторг. Особенно, когда он остался лежать при следующем вскакивании Стива. Волк мягко фыркнул и поскреб землю, рисуя кривенький крестик. Аккуратно потянулся к Тони своей огромной лапой, подержал ее в воздухе и наступил на крестик.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я остался здесь?  
Стив повторил свои манипуляции: почти коснулся Тони и топнул по земле. Да, он понял, чего тут было не понять, но почему? Ему ничего не оставалось, как согласиться. Тони вытянул лапу и ударил по крестику. Было странно видеть, как волк кивает, но именно это Стив и сделал. Подтверждая свое согласие, Тони тоже кивнул и подобрал лапы под себя. Если начистоту, они уже немало прошли, и он совсем не возражал сделать перерыв. Стив порывисто лизнул его уши – блин – и побежал в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. Было весьма заманчиво пойти следом, но, чуть отбежав, Стив остановился и оглянулся. Чтобы убедиться, что Тони не попытается уйти, если только никто не придет или не случится еще что–нибудь. Тони еще раз положил лапу на нарисованный крестик, на что Стив издал счастливый звук и потрусил прочь, скрываясь за домами.  
И как только он исчез из поля зрения, Тони ощутил себя совсем беззащитным. Было так легко чувствовать себя в безопасности под боком у огромного волка, с которым никто в здравом уме не рискнул бы связаться. Но сам по себе? У Тони, может, и были зубы и острые когти, но он едва дотягивал до десяти фунтов. И все эта дурацкая магия! Почему они вообще такого разного размера? Ну да, человеком Стив был крупнее, причем по сравнению с большинство людей, но не настолько же! Почему Тони не мог превратиться в большого кота? Пуму, например. Интересно, а Т’Чалла понял бы его сейчас?  
Он все еще размышлял о постигшей его несправедливости, когда уши сами повернулись, реагируя на звук, а потом он увидел Стива, тащившего что–то в зубах. Это что, сумка? Оказалось, волк нес пластиковый пакет, который слегка раскачивался, свисая у него изо рта, пока Стив шел к Тони. И буквально за несколько шагов Тони понял, что там была еда, спасибо его новому обонянию. Мексиканская. И он вспомнил, что не так давно они пробегали мимо ресторанчика «Чипотле». Должно быть, Стив вернулся и покопался в мусоре. И по приближающейся вони от пакета Тони понял, что прав. По тому, как Стив вилял хвостом, было ясно, как он гордится собой и добычей. Тони сел, и ему подсунули пакет.  
– Это вряд ли, – сказал он, попятившись.  
Он не хотел есть, из–за стресса от происходящего он даже не думал о еде. Стив носом разворошил пакет, выставляя напоказ что–то вроде буррито, и заскулил, подвигая пакет к Тони.  
– Сам ешь, – предложил Тони, подвигая пакет обратно. – Ты вечно голоден. Ты и теперь большой, вряд ли что–то изменилось.  
С побитым видом Стив съел большую часть буррито, но остановился и использовал грязный приемчик, уставившись своими большими синими глазами. Удивительно, что магия нисколько не повлияла ни на их цвет, ни на выразительность.  
Разумом Тони понимал, что должен поесть. Ему нужны были силы: впереди долгий путь. Он осторожно откусил кусочек, и вкус оказался намного лучше ожидаемого. А стоило проглотить, как в желудке просто открылась черная дыра, и Тони с жадностью набросился на еду. Мясо шло особенно хорошо. Но прежде чем он это осознал, Тони понял, что наелся. Он выпрямился и облизался под одобрительным взглядом Стива.  
– Ага, спасибо. То, что надо.  
Тот снова подтолкнул к нему пакет, но Тони помотал головой, отталкивая его обратно. Сверкнули зубы, и тортилья исчезла, словно ее и не было.  
– Боже! – воскликнул Тони и тут же ощутил вину за то, что наелся до отвала, пока Стив едва не умирал с голода. – Тебе надо было съесть больше!  
Хотя, кто сказал, что нельзя?  
– Иди! – прошипел Тони, указывая туда, где Стив добыл еду.  
Тот оглянулся, но, кажется, разрывался между голодом и нежеланием снова оставлять Тони.  
– Я буду здесь, – добавил он, улегся и притопнул лапой.  
И даже поджал под себя все лапы, показывая, что просто отдохнет здесь, пока Стив не вернется. Видимо, демонстрация была убедительной – или Стив был слишком голоден – потому что тот рванул обратно. Теперь, с набитым животом, Тони чувствовал себя намного спокойнее. Кошачьи инстинкты взяли верх, и он тщательно вылизал свою белую лапу. Белыми были не только лапы, но и живот и кончик хвоста, которым требовалось больше заботы, а все остальное – черным, насколько он видел. Шерсть была короткой, и сквозь нее так приятно пригревало солнышко, что Тони едва заметил, как глаза закрывают сами собой. Ну и ладно, его новый суперслух даст знать, если кто–то подойдет.

***  
Они шли уже несколько часов. Солнце село, и Тони поразился, насколько хорошо видит в темноте. Он слышал про ночное зрение у кошек, но испытать его на себе было очень круто. Он подозревал, что у Стива с этим похуже, потому что тот стал более напряжен. Или сказался целый вечер настороженного внимания, которое их парочка притягивала к себе. И это тоже беспокоило. Городской проспект, которого им нужно было придерживаться, пересекали шесть улиц поменьше, а вдоль него тянулись магазинчики и кафешки всех мастей. Да еще и церкви.  
И конечно, кот и пес (а большинство людей принимали Стива за большого пса), бегущие бок о бок, заставляли людей оборачиваться. Проезжавшие мимо машины притормаживали, и Тони был уверен, что не обошлось без фотографий. Они переходили дороги вместе с пешеходами, хотя те старались держаться от Стива подальше. Они старались идти быстро, ну, в темпе, от которого Тони не слишком уставал, и большинство людей это смущало. Дважды Тони замечал копов, и они на всякий случай сворачивали в боковые улицы, некоторое время пробираясь дворами. Но все равно не рисковали удаляться от проспекта слишком далеко или надолго, потому что не хотели потерять дорогу.  
После заката стало легче: людей на проспекте стало меньше, а их самих скрывала темнота. Но, как ни хотелось в этом признаваться, Тони устал: день был долгим еще до их превращения. И последние несколько часов стали просто вишенкой на торте. Ему нужен был отдых, а еще вода, и, кажется, он снова был голоден. Но Стив рядом с ним двигался, как машина, правда, на пять шагов Тони он делал всего один, что было еще одной несправедливостью во всей этой куче пиздеца. Он хотел попросить о передышке, но какое–то настойчивое чувство внутри каждый раз толкало пройти еще немного. Еще пять минут – уже хорошо. Тони не понимал, откуда это берется, и злился, пока не понял, что просто пытается добраться до звука, который становится все более отчетливым. Он остановился и сосредоточился, а Стив сделал еще верных пять шагов, пока не понял, что идет один, и тоже остановился, с любопытством оглядываясь на Тони.  
– Что это? – спросил Тони.  
Звук был похож на постоянное жужжание, которое вызывало у Тони желание идти к нему. У него жутко пересохло во рту – так он хотел пить. Назовите это инстинктом, но ему нужно было идти. К счастью, Стив не возражал, когда Тони свернул с проспекта и побежал через железнодорожные пути, между домами, огибая заборы. Они вошли в парк (ну, там было много деревьев), и Тони понял, что за звук звал его сюда: бегущая вода. Журчание было негромким, но это точно было оно. Теперь, зная цель, Тони прямой наводкой побежал к источнику, огибая деревья, пока не вышел к медленно текущей речушке.  
В обычной ситуации Тони усомнился бы в чистоте воды и том, не опасно ли ее вообще пить. Сейчас же он пошел прямо к воде, что было достаточно просто. На берегу лежали камни, и он нашел тот, с которого мог наклониться и напиться. Гонимый жаждой, он даже не подумал, что именно нужно сделать или как свернуть язык для максимального эффекта. Стив зашел в воду и тоже пил. Если честно, на вкус вода была грязной, но все равно идеальной. Тони пил, пока желудок не заполнился, а потом сел и позволил себе ощутить, как он устал. И такая усталость навалилась, что он на секундочку закрыл глаза, а в следующую секунду Стив был прямо перед его лицом.  
От удивления Тони отшатнулся и чуть не упал в воду, но успел уклониться.  
– Какого черта? – произнес он с рычанием, снова укладываясь.  
Стив отошел на несколько шагов, остановился и, посмотрев на Тони, заскулил.  
– Я устал, дружище, – сказал Тони, отказываясь шевелиться. – Не могу больше идти.  
Стив отошел еще, ближе к тропинке и снова позвал Тони.  
– Нет, Стив, не хочу, я устал.  
Следом раздалось более требовательное короткое: «Аруу», и Тони удивился, что Стив все дальше уходит без него. Его так и тянуло остаться на месте, но, может, сон на камне совсем рядом с водой и тропинкой был не лучшей идеей, учитывая все события. Тони неохотно поднялся и пошел вслед за Стивом, который стоял на самом краю парка и ждал его, виляя хвостом.  
– Я больше не могу, Стив! – мяукнул Тони.  
Он слышал, что волки не умеют лаять, но Стив издал весьма похожий на лай резкий звук и сделал еще пару шагов между деревьями. Со вздохом Тони понял, что у него особо нет выбора. Медленно, всем телом выражая недовольство, он шел за Стивом между деревьев. Они шли минут пять, когда поравнялись с группой валунов, которую Стив обежал, обнюхивая. Проведя осмотр, он лег между двумя камнями, стоящими углом, так, что получился карман, что–то вроде убежища. Тони обошел его кругом, проверяя. Дождь не собирался, но если и пойдет, камни защитят их от большей части воды. И конечно закроют от ветра – это точно было намного безопаснее, чем спать на камне у реки. Он должен был верить, что Стив заботится о них обоих, когда не позволил ему отключиться на открытом месте.  
– Отличная идея, – сказал Тони и улегся между Стивом и камнями.  
Ему потребовалась вся выдержка, чтобы не подкатиться Стиву под бок и оставить между ними хотя бы пару дюймов. Глаза уже закрывались, и он свернулся клубком, надеясь, что так будет теплее. Стив совсем не выглядел сонным: неустанно оглядывал местность вокруг.  
– Я устал, спокойной ночи, – промурлыкал Тони.  
Он совершенно вымотался, и знал, что Стив позаботится о его безопасности. Волк придвинулся, пока они не прижались друг к другу боками, и, да, так было намного лучше. Так просто было просто отключиться, и спустя мгновение мир исчез. 

***  
Не важно, человеком был Стив или волком, у него была прямо–таки аллергия на утренний сон. Тони грубо разбудили, едва встало солнце: поскольку мордочку он прикрыл лапами, мокрый нос уткнулся ему в живот. Он ударил лапой, выпустив когти, в надежде задеть Стива, но тот уклонился, чтобы не быть оцарапанным. И доставал его, пока Тони, наконец, не потянулся и не зевнул.  
– Ладно, ладно, я встал.  
Рядом раздался громкий рык, и Тони приготовился было напомнить, что не понимает его волчьего языка, когда понял, что звук шел из пустого желудка Стива.  
– Ого, даже звучит болезненно.  
Стив посмотрел на него выжидающе, отошел на пару шагов и бешено завилял хвостом, когда Тони пошел следом.  
– Ага, понял, мы уходим. Знаешь, не хочется, чтобы ты оголодал настолько, чтобы решить закусить мною.  
Конечно, это была просто шутка, ведь Тони знал, Стив никогда не навредил бы ему. Вообще, его больше интересовало, зачем он вообще произносит что–то вслух, учитывая, что они друг друга не понимают. Впрочем, Стив не возражал, а Тони чувствовал себя так, словно должен хотя бы пытаться. Они вернулись к реке, чтобы напиться, а потом шли по тропинке, пока не уткнулись в пешеходный мост. Это был не единственный путь через реку, Тони помнил о еще двух поблизости и был уверен, что один точно вливается в первое шоссе. Не хотелось бы потерять его и сбиться с пути, ведь до помощи и так было топать и топать.  
На другом берегу Тони сошел с тротуара на пыльную тропинку и потрусил навстречу звукам утреннего траффика. Сначала они вышли к железнодорожным путям, проходившим параллельно дороге, от которой их отделял поросший деревьями склон. Тони был в восторге, потому что это был отличный способ путешествовать, не привлекая лишнего внимания.  
Он запрыгнул на рельс и понял, что идти по нему значительно веселее, чем по камням. Тони решил, что ощутит приближение поезда даже раньше, чем сможет услышать, но не знал точно, на каком расстоянии это сработает. Они так и брели, пока Стив не остановился, поскуливая и глядя на дорогу сквозь деревья.  
– Что? – спросил Тони.  
Стив понюхал воздух и издал жалобное: «Аруу», а потом сделал пару шагов к деревьям. Тони повторил за ним, принюхался, и сразу все понял. Пахло просто изумительно: выпечкой, кофе и шоколадом, и его собственный желудок ответил голодным ворчанием.  
– Ясно, еда. Идем, посмотрим!  
Они дружно ступили на склон – ха, Тони карабкался вниз гораздо лучше Стива! – и смогли оценить ситуацию. Божественный аромат шел от булочной у перекрестка на той стороне проспекта. Магазинчик был небольшой и кричаще раскрашенный розовым, а вход обрамляли башни якобы из камня. Вариант просто подойти к магазинчику и попросить еды отпадал. Но устроить рейд по мусорным бакам тоже не получилось бы: у магазина в ряд стояли черный, зеленый и синий контейнеры, но никто не подумал спрятать их за здание или в переулок. Вместо этого они красовались прямо на улице, у дальней стороны парковки. К тому же было утро, и вкусно пахло, потому что работники приготовили выпечку для ранних покупателей и точно не думали пока ничего выбрасывать.  
– Стив, что–то я не уверен.  
Взгляд Стива не отрывался от здания, а в глубине горла уже рождался горестный скулеж. Ему вторило громкое урчание в животе, не оставлявшее сомнений, насколько он голоден.  
– Идем, хоть посмотрим, – смягчился Тони.  
Они вышли из–под укрытия деревьев и замерли на обочине, поджидая момента, чтобы перебежать дорогу. Три полосы шоссе, газон, еще три полосы – Тони был уверен, что у них получится, даже учитывая скорость траффика. Стив снова издал свой почти лай, который использовал, когда требовал подождать. А потом подошел к пульту вызывного перехода и лапой нажал кнопку. Точно, пешеходный переход. Это было весьма умно и намного менее рискованно. Они терпеливо дождались зеленого светофора и перешли улицу, весьма позабавив некоторых водителей.  
Как Тони и думал, мусорные баки выглядели не слишком многообещающе, основной аромат струился из булочной. Стив был так голоден, что все–таки рискнул залезть в них, пока Тони стоял на стреме. Он боялся, что хозяин магазинчика того и гляди выскочит со шваброй или еще чем и прогонит их прочь. Это было бы не здорово, потому что они слишком беззащитные, и, наверное, стоило просто идти дальше по проспекту до следующего магазина, в чьем мусоре рыться было бы не так рискованно. К тому же, на парковке с другой стороны боковой улочки разговаривали два водителя пикапов, пока рядом бегали пара детишек. На взгляд Тони людей было слишком много, и находились они слишком близко.  
– Клянусь, это его идея, – сказал рыжий мужчина. – Он увидел, как Холли понравилось, и сказал, что хочет отдать его ей.  
– Уверен? – спросил второй, глядя, как дети играют в догонялки. Он был повыше и носил бейсболку.  
– Абсолютно. Я сейчас прямо домой, а он будет просто собирать пыль в гараже. Мэтту теперь подавай горный велосипед.  
Тони машинально глянул на номера машин и увидел, что одна из Вирджинии, а вторая из Коннектикута. Если это машина рыжего… да, точно. Мужчина откинул борт; половину кузова занимал груз, накрытый брезентом. Он потянул что–то из–под полога и вытащил желто–синий трехколесный велосипед.  
– Холли! – окликнул тип в бейсболке. – Иди–ка сюда, посмотри, что Мэтт хочет тебе подарить!  
Девчушка пришла в восторг от подарка и после счастливого визга на радостях обняла каждого, даже велосипед.  
– Спасибо! Спасибо! – твердила она безостановочно.  
Она позволила Мэтту в последний раз прокатиться на велосипеде, и они все ушли с парковки.  
А Тони все смотрел на пикап. Борт так и остался открытым, и в кузове было место – прямо под брезентом. Рыжий сказал, что поедет домой, а, судя по номерам, это Коннектикут, поездка до которого сократит их путешествие дней на десять.  
– Стив! Стив! – замяукал он. – Идем!  
Его настойчивость привлекла внимание Стива, но Тони не мог объяснить, чего хочет, поэтому просто перебежал боковую улицу, направляясь к машине. После не–совсем–лающего «подожди» Стив пошел следом, озадаченно глядя, как Тони запрыгивает в грузовик. Внутри было полно вещей, даже палатка, но ему все равно казалось, что для двоих там хватит места, чтобы спрятаться. Но ему не хватало способности поторопить Стива с прыжком. Им нужна была эта попутка, чтобы сократить путешествие, и Тони готов был пойти на риск.  
Тони ненавидел свою неспособность толком объяснить Стиву свой поступок. Он только и мог, что мяукать и продвигаться все дальше вглубь грузовика. Тони подчеркнуто проигнорировал взволнованные звуки, которые издавал Стив (явно просил его выбираться оттуда), и демонстративно улегся. И поблагодарил вселенную, когда Стив все–таки запрыгнул в грузовик. В отличие от Тони волк был таким большим, что ему пришлось подползать под брезент. Тони замурчал в знак одобрения и толкнул головой морду Стива, чтобы тот спрятался позади вещей для похода. Если провезет, рыжий не заметит, что его груз малость изменил форму. Стоило им устроиться – Тони лег между Стивом и выходом, потому что заметить в своем пикапе кота все же не такой шок, как увидеть волка, – когда Рыжий и его друг вернулись к машинам.  
– Передай Терезе, мы ждем вас в Нью Хейвене.  
– Поверь мне, Холли теперь не отстанет.  
Детей тоже было слышно: девочка говорила что–то про Скайп и то, как будет рисовать карандашами. Видимо, малыш Мэтт стал ее новым лучшим другом. Слава богу, Рыжий даже не заглянул в кузов, прежде чем закрыть борт; в их укрытии стало темнее. Стив напрягся, видимо, чувствуя себя неуютно в ловушке.  
– Все будет хорошо, – заверил Тони.  
Он верил в это и был очень доволен, когда Рыжий пристегнул сына и тронул автомобиль. Судя по движению грузовика, он выехал на шоссе номер один и взял верное направление. Плюс, они говорили про Нью Хейвен, который не в самой глубине штата. Может, у них получится выпрыгнуть раньше, но с этим они разберутся, когда придет время – по меньшей мере, часа через четыре, если будут ехать без остановок. И да, Тони был очень доволен тем, как повернулась ситуация, и невероятно счастлив, что удалось устроиться на попутку.  
Он поймал себя на том, что мурлычет, и это отлично отражало его настроение. Он слышал, что легкая тряска успокаивала людей, и с ним так и было. Тони повернулся проверить эту теорию на Стиве, но тот выглядел так, будто готов выпрыгнуть при первой возможности, разорвав укрывающий их брезент, если понадобится. Тони подобрался ближе к волку и принялся месить передними лапами его бок, мурлыча изо всех сил. Он закрыл глаза и, сосредоточившись на этом ощущении, признался себе, что – даже если его мурчащий массаж не подействует на Стива – ему это очень нравится.  
С тяжелым вздохом, который мог означать как покорность, так и крайнюю степень усталости (Тони сомневался, что Стив особо много спал прошлой ночью), Стив положил голову на передние лапы и закрыл глаза. Он постепенно расслаблялся, и Тони решил, что его массаж сделал свое дело. Может, он тоже подремлет, когда закончит разминать плечо Стива.

***  
Один раз они останавливались на заправке с туалетом, и Тони сам не понял, как уговорил Стива остаться в грузовике. Вскоре они вновь выехали на дорогу. Время приближалось к полудню, и в их укрытии становилось все жарче. Стиву покрытому густым мехом, приходилось гораздо тяжелее, и Тони начал беспокоиться, потому что тот слишком часто дышал, пытаясь охладиться. А продолжающееся урчание в животе делало Стива очень плаксивым волком.  
– Ладно, ладно, на следующей остановке выберемся. Осталось немного,– слова превратились в неразборчивый писк.  
Хотел бы Тони знать, что сделать, чтобы Стиву стало легче. Он пару раз стукнулся о него головой и потерся мордой о морду Стива, чтобы выразить свое сочувствие. В ответ его облизали, и Тони не стал протестовать, потому что Стиву это, очевидно, нравилось. Он на пробу лизнул его ухо в ответ и услышал, как хвост Стива отбил дробь по дну кузова. Ладно, если это сможет отвлечь Стива от его страданий, то пусть. Он принялся вылизывать Стива, несмотря на то, что когда он чистил его макушку и уши, длинная шерсть с холки цеплялась за язык. Что раздражало.  
Его занятие прервали, когда Стив настороженно вскинул голову. Ход машины замедлился, они пару раз притормозили на поворотах. Если как следует сосредоточиться, Тони мог разобрать разговор в кабине.  
– Можно мне пойти к Фрэнку после обеда? – спросил мальчик.  
Рыжий рассмеялся.  
– Мы только что вернулись домой, Мэтти. Ты же говорил, что соскучился по маме, и уже строишь планы, как улизнуть из дома?  
– Ну, пап, маму я увижу за обедом, а с Фрэнком не играл уже целых четыре дня!  
– Боже сохрани, четыре дня! – сказал Рыжий шокировано. – Вот что, наглец. Мы приедем домой, обнимем маму, поедим, разберем вещи в грузовике, а когда поможешь мне все перетащить, можешь позвонить Фрэнку и узнать, сможет ли он поиграть. Может, у него уже есть планы.  
Мальчик тяжело вздохнул.  
– Ладно. Можем мы хотя бы мимо его дома проехать?  
– Ага, почти там. Но я не буду останавливаться, мы едем прямо домой.  
– Знаю, – сказал Мэтт.  
Тони надеялся, Рыжий не изменит свой план и займется разгрузкой пикапа только после еды. Это дало бы им со Стивом время смыться, никого не пугая (как он надеялся).  
Малыш Мэтт вскоре воскликнул, что видит своего друга, и Рыжий притормозил, чтобы мальчик мог выкрикнуть в окно приветствие.  
– Ты вернулся! – радостно закричал Фрэнк в ответ.  
Судя по радости, у мальчика были хорошие друзья, да и сам он показал себя отличным парнем, если судить по подаренному велосипеду. В его возрасте у Тони не было ни одного друга, что объясняет, почему он так вцепился в Роуди, когда, наконец, нашел взаимную дружбу. Боже, как бы он хотел, чтобы Роуди сейчас был рядом, хотя тот наверняка охрип бы от смеха, увидев его в образе кота. Тони отбросил сентиментальные мысли, на которые навели приветствия ребят, и сосредоточился на других звуках, по которым стало понятно, что они подъезжают к дому Рыжего. Машина остановилась, и двигатель заглох.  
Малыш Мэтт с отцом выбрались из машины и пошли прямо к дому, откуда их приветствовала мама. А они со Стивом внимательно прислушивались и, как только дверь дома закрылась, двинулись к выходу из–под навеса. К несчастью, открыть борт изнутри никак не получилось бы, но Стив перегрыз веревку, которая держала полог над их головами. Его страшные большие клыки оказались еще и до ужаса острыми, потому что перетерли веревку едва ли не мгновенно, и угол полога отошел, впуская внутрь благословенный прохладный воздух. Тони положил лапу на лоб Стиву, останавливая его от немедленного прыжка, чувствуя, что лучше будет ему выйти первому.  
Он толкал брезент, пока не стала видна дверь гаража в нескольких шагах от них. Приободренный тем, что вокруг не слышалось движения, Тони высунул голову целиком. Мэтт жил в классическом пригороде в окружении деревьев и редких маленьких домов. Ярко светило солнце, а вокруг было тихо и никого в поле зрения. Стив подтолкнул его сзади, спеша выйти.  
– Вроде, безопасно, – сказал Тони, вылезая из–под брезента.  
И, конечно, именно в этот момент по подъездной дорожке пробежал ребенок, который замер, как вкопанный, увидев в кузове его и торчащую из–под полога голову Стива.  
– О! – воскликнул мальчик с широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами.  
Черт. Если Стив всей своей громадой выпрыгнет, то точно испугает мальца. Но и оставаться в грузовике было рискованно, потому что отец Мэтта скоро выйдет его разгружать. Тони сообразил, как ему лучше отвлечь внимание, и, спрыгнув на землю, с мяуканьем пошел к мальчику. И, похоже, это сработало.  
– Эй, киса, – сказал мальчик и нагнулся к нему, когда Тони подошел.  
Он поглядывал на грузовик, волнуясь за Стива. Он решил использовать ту же тактику, что и утром, и с мурлыканьем потерся о ноги мальчика.  
– Привет! – сказал мальчик, поглаживая его по голове и спине. – Ты новый кот Мэтта? А ему и собаку разрешили?  
Тони мяукнул, обходя мальчика, который машинально повернулся вместе с ним, чтобы продолжить гладить его.  
– Это круто. Ты такой мягкий, – добавил он, почесывая Тони под нижней челюстью, и это ощущалось просто потрясающе.  
Тони слышал, как позади с тихим звуком что–то порвалось, Стив спрыгнул на дорогу и быстро отбежал в сторону. Поняв, что его маневр с отвлечением внимания удался, Тони еще раз потерся о ноги мальчика и тоже рванул прочь.  
– О, нет! – сказал мальчик, пытаясь его поймать.  
Тони был достаточно быстр, чтобы ускользнуть от чужих рук, и побежал к заднему двору, где – он был уверен – скрылся Стив.  
– Стой! – крикнул мальчик. – Мэтт! Мэтт! Твой кот убегает!  
Тони догнал поджидавшего его Стива, и они побежали вглубь дворов, которые, с частью, не были обнесены заборами. Было здорово бежать после нескольких часов неподвижности в замкнутом пространстве, и они с радостью какое–то время подныривали и обегали друг друга. В конце концов, Стив перешел на шаг, давая Тони передышку. Он был уверен, что за ними не гнались, и уже обдумывал, что делать дальше, когда вдруг в животе Стива раздалось голодное урчание.  
– Так, ладно, давай найдем тебе что–нибудь поесть, а потом уже будем думать, как добираться домой.  
Судя по тому, как принюхивался Стив, он думал о том же, и Тони позволил ему вести их дальше.

***  
С Нью Хейвена прошло пять дней, и Тони настолько устал от ходьбы, что его тошнило. Он поклялся, что, когда снова станет человеком, ни за что не станет ходить пешком, кроме случаев, когда это будет абсолютно необходимо. Господи, как он скучал по костюму, машинам и вообще всему, в чем есть двигатель. Да он посчитал бы за счастье даже ехать на роликах, только бы это не значило, что не придется просто идти. А еще он страстно желал иметь противостоящий большой палец и регулярно есть что-то не из мусорных баков или убитое им во время охоты. Он больше никогда не будет принимать все это как должное.  
Дни стали однообразными с тех пор, как они нашли девяносто первое шоссе и отправились по нему на север. Они изменили свой график, поднимаясь с закатом и к рассвету находя места для сна. Оказалось, проще искать еду под покровом темноты и идти, когда дневной свет не привлекает к ним всеобщее внимание. Шоссе И–91 пересекало несколько штатов, и придерживаться его было довольно легко, проходя мимо нетронутых равнин и рядов деревьев, которые уменьшали визуальное и шумовое загрязнение от городов, попадавшихся по пути. Той еще задачей было передвигаться по мостам и переездам, где приходилось соблюдать максимальную осторожность. Каждое утро Стив находил для них уголок, где они сворачивались калачиком и спали, пока не исчезал дневной свет.  
В конце концов, они дошли до шоссе И–90, ведущего на Запад, в сторону Олбани. И правила снова пришлось изменить, потому что дорога все дольше тянулась вдоль лесов и редких ферм. Доставать еду стало труднее, и им пришлось охотиться. Сначала они пробовали охотиться вместе, но из–за слишком разного размера инстинкты толкали их не только вести себя по–разному, но и нацеливаться на разную дичь. К примеру, Стив не мог понять привлекательность птиц, предпочитая охотиться на кроликов, которые, вообще–то, были размером с Тони. Он не особо мог помочь Стиву в охоте, разве что напугать кролика, чтобы тот бежал прямиком к волку, что как раз вчера сработало. Было ощущение, что необходимость есть других животных целиком и сырыми вызовет замешательство, но на деле оказалось, что ему все равно, пока можно набить живот.  
К слову, в подлеске что–то происходило, и Тони припал к земле, изо всех сил напрягая чувства. Сначала он по звуку понял, что кто–то убегает, а сейчас видел, как у пенька шевелится палая листва. Он как раз возвращался с водопоя у ближайшего пруда к их лежке, где остался Стив. И его внутренний кот просто вопил: «Добыча! Добыча!», кто бы не прятался у пенька.  
Сила зова поохотиться немного испугала Тони. Чем больше времени он проводил в кошачьей шкуре, тем сильнее инстинкты влияли ни него и его решения. Что, если он совсем потеряет себя в этой форме? Станет ли хуже, если он не сможет – или вдруг не захочет – снова стать человеком? Как бы то ни было, он знал, что Стив по–прежнему голоден, а отелей с ресторанами поблизости не наблюдалось, по крайней мере, Тони их не видел. Фермеры, как они узнали, запирали свой мусор, видимо, из опасений, что тот привлечет диких животных. Забавно, но Тони никогда не причислял их со Стивом к этой категории. И потом, у фермеров было оружие, и он не хотел рисковать и позволять им увидеть Стива.  
Изо всех сил стараясь быть тихим, Тони покрался к источнику шума. Он часто замирал, прижимаясь к земле и не сводя глаз с цели. Шум стих, так что, наверное, он подкрадывался не так незаметно, как надеялся. Решив, что подобрался достаточно близко, Тони прыгнул в сторону добычи, выпуская когти. Он навалился на что–то мягкое и по истошному писку понял, что поймал мышь. Он быстренько прекратил ее страдания, порадовавшись, что не стал играть с едой, подобно большинству кошек. И с гордостью понес добычу Стиву, хотя и понимал, что мышь ему на один укус. Навыки Тони в охоте были просто фантастическими, и когда было время, он мог поймать несколько птиц или мышей.  
До укрытия дойти не удалось, потому что Стив вышел его искать, идя по следу. Он всегда беспокоился, когда Тони уходил один, что одновременно раздражало – Тони вовсе не беспомощный! – и казалось своего рода милым. Увидев его невредимым, Стив мотнул хвостом, и милоты сразу прибавилось. Он был просто большим комком меха со страшными зубами, которому Тони из теплых чувств притащил мышь.  
– Вот, – мяукнул он, положив добычу на землю. – На настоящий завтрак не хватит, но лучше, чем ничего.  
Стив в благодарность лизнул его мордочку – в последние дни это стало обычным делом, и, ну, возможно, Тони уже не так старательно уклонялся от облизывания – и проглотил мышь целиком. Тони снова подумал, что ему должно стать противно, но он просто гордился тем, что добыл еду.  
– Да, не за что. Ладно, идем. Посмотрим, получится ли поймать еще по пути, но сегодня мы должны дойти до базы.  
Вчера они почти дошли до Ист Гринбуша, так что осталось немного пройти по девяностому шоссе до поворота на четвертое, а там и до дома рукой подать. Сложно было подсчитать, сколько времени займет дорога, но по его прикидкам, выходило четыре–пять часов. Они оба поспали и были взволнованы тем, как близка их цель: они должны были дойти как раз к вечеру.  
Тони пошел к дороге, и Стив без колебаний зашагал рядом.

***  
Тони гордился тем, как перестроил базу Мстителей, но она еще никогда не казалась ему такой красивой, как сейчас. На секунду он даже засомневался, не сон ли это – было в дизайне базы что–то нереальное – но его крайняя усталость и голод точно были настоящими. Стив тоже весь подобрался, и по его морде расплылось подобие усмешки. Они добрались до дома меньше чем за неделю, что было просто отличным результатом, учитывая обстоятельства.  
Пока они шли по обочине дороги, ведущей к зданиям базы, мимо проехали несколько сотрудников, закончивших работу. Ближе всего к ним было здание ангара, и шансы на то, что хотя бы кто–то из Мстителей или Стражей сейчас тренируется там, были велики. Была только одна проблема: сотрудница охраны (Тони ее раньше не видел), которая вряд ли так просто откроет им дверь. Она стояла за стеклянной дверью, уперев руки в боки, и в замешательстве смотрела на них.  
– Пожалуйста, – мяукнул Тони, встав на задние лапы и положив передние на дверь. – Можно мне на секундочку кого–нибудь, кто разбирается в странной фигне?  
Стив, давно понявший, насколько угрожающ его новый вид, лег на землю, положил голову на лапы и помахивал хвостом. Тони просто не понимал, как женщина могла устоять под таким напором.  
– Вы оба такие милашки, – сказала она. Ее голос был приглушен дверью, но смысл слов от этого, увы, не изменился. – Но для вас тут ничего нет.  
– Есть! – возразил Тони.  
Он весь преисполнился надежды, когда она кликнула своим передатчиком. Может, она вызовет кого–то, кто заметит их необычное поведение.  
– Привет, Тина, это Вэл. Не знаешь, ни у кого из местных нет черно–белого кота и огромного белого пса?  
Ответ ожидаемо был отрицательным.  
– Ага, они у меня прямо под дверью, просятся внутрь. Кот ведет себя очень по–хозяйски, как будто ему должны открывать по первой просьбе.  
Тони оглянулся на беззвучно смеющегося Стива и едва не зашипел. Это было не смешно, он даже не мог разозлиться на бедняжку, которая сама не понимала, насколько права.  
– Поняла. И никто их не подкармливает?  
На этих словах Стив с горящими глазами вскинул голову. Господи, это просто смешно. Тони сделает новой целью своей жизни не допустить, чтобы Стив еще хоть когда–то голодал.  
– Ха, да, в этом есть смысл. Тогда ладно, пока Тина.  
Она выключила передатчик и обратилась к ним:  
– Извините, ребята, ничем не могу помочь. Похоже, мистер Старк не любит питомцев, которые не роботы, а мне хотелось бы сохранить работу.  
– Неправда, я люблю животных! – промяукал Тони. – Да, у меня никогда их не было, но это не значит, что я против самой идеи. И честно говоря, таким, как я, лучше держать роботов.  
Брови у Вэл взлетели.  
– Ого, а тебе явно есть, что сказать.  
– Есть. Но я заткнусь, если впустишь меня!  
Топтание за спиной заставило его обернуться. Стив поднялся и мотнул головой в сторону базы. Где… точно, где были и другие здания, в которых могли быть Мстители.  
– Ладно, – сказал Тони и бросил еще один многозначительный взгляд на Вэл, прежде чем подойти к Стиву. – К жилому блоку.  
По крайней мере, идти было недалеко. Путь занял пару минут, и на этот раз они повернули к заднему входу. Мысль была хорошей, потому что ПЯТНИЦА точно не открыла бы им парадную дверь, но кто–нибудь мог стоять на террасе. К несчастью, там никого не было, и, заглянув через дверь, на кухне Тони тоже никого не увидел. Проклятье!  
«Аруу!»  
Стив отошел от входа явно с какой–то целью, и Тони пошел следом, пока они не остановились, и Стив поднял взгляд к окнам.  
– Чего? – спросил Тони.  
Это был северо–восточный угол, где – если вспомнить – находились комнаты Стива. Тот многозначительно посмотрел на Тони и, снова уставившись на окна, заскулил. За прошедшую неделю Тони научился расшифровывать звуки, которые издавал волк, и конкретно этот означал, что Тони должен что–то достать. Он пристально всмотрелся в окна и увидел, что одно из них приоткрыто.  
– О, – он точно мог туда залезть. – Да, ясно.  
Окно находилось высоко и открывалось наружу, так что у Стива не получилось бы прыгнуть и навалиться на раму. Но тут в дело вступал Тони, и он с энтузиазмом взялся за эту задачу. Ему всегда нравилась высота, это было частью удовольствия от полетов, но в шкуре кота эта тяга усилилась. И сводила Стива с ума, когда Тони решал полазать по деревьям или прогуляться по балкам в каком–нибудь сарае. Он собрал всю силу и прыгнул, слава Богу, долетев до выступа с первой попытки. Тот был узким, и Тони пару секунд потратил, ловя равновесие, а потом надавил на стекло, пока рама не открылась достаточно, чтобы пролезли его усы.  
И уже проще было пролезть самому, чтобы оказаться в комнате, которая служила Стиву спальней. Возможно, тот оставил окно открытым, чтобы выпустить влажность после того, как помылся, хотя вентиляция была отлично настроена, чтобы справляться с подобными вещами. Впрочем, не важно. Прежде всего, надо было впустить Стива. Тони побежал к личному выходу Стива на террасу и увидел, что он уже ждет там, виляя хвостом и радостно пыхтя.  
– Сейчас, – сказал Тони.  
Дверь на террасу закрывалась на небольшую задвижку, и Тони потребовалось три прыжка, чтобы справиться с механизмом. Еще одной победой стало то, как легко Стив открыл дверь, просто нажав на ручку.  
– Молодец, – мяукнул Тони, потираясь о лапы Стива, который тут же – ожидаемо – облизал его мордочку. – Ты никак не перестанешь, да?  
С каждым разом все труднее было не задумываться о том, как легко Стив выражает симпатию в этом облике. Тони в энный раз напомнил себе, что это могло быть просто следствием превращения в собаку. И не стоило рассматривать эти облизывания как поцелуи или представлять, как Стив делает это, вернувшись в человеческий вид. Так что Тони в ответ тоже лизнул Стива в нос, и никого больше не касалось, что для самого Тони это был настоящий поцелуй украдкой.  
– Давай–ка найдем того, кто нас расколдует, ладно? – промурлыкал Тони.  
Они как раз вернулись в спальню Стива, когда у Тони появилась идея.  
– Идем.  
Как он и думал, форма Капитана Америка была в гардеробной. Если они хотят, чтобы при встрече с кем–то из команды к ним отнеслись серьезно, нужно что–то более понятное, чем их звериные шкуры. К тому же, если они намекнут, люди скорее догадаются, кем они были до превращения. У Тони не было доступа к броне, пока его ДНК отличалась от человеческой – господи, он надеялся, что это не навечно! – но униформа Стива была вполне узнаваемой.  
Тони запрыгнул на полки и потянулся, пока не достал до плечиков. К сожалению, даже когда он запустил в них когти, ему не хватило сил, чтобы сбросить форму на пол. А вот у Стива хватило: он вцепился в нее зубами и тянул и дергал, пока она не свалилась ему на голову. Стив принялся залезать в куртку, что выглядело очень смешно (особенно сложно было с рукавами). И тут Тони отвлекся на мелочи, разложенные рядом на полке: карманный нож, запонки, несколько монет, упаковку желтых беруш. Он легонько подтолкнул пакетик лапой, и тот свалился с полки, что оказалось неожиданно забавно. Он толкнул монетки, а потом и запонки (а почему нет?). Внутри разлилось довольство.  
Натянувший на себя куртку Стив издал звук, означавший «Остановись», и одарил Тони редким с момента их превращения неодобрительным взглядом. Точно таким же, как тогда, в сарае, но тот взгляд был более выразительным, потому что он волновался за забравшегося на высоту Тони.  
– Извини.  
Он уже собирался спрыгнуть, как увидел капюшон Стива. Он зажал его в зубах и вернулся на пол. Вдвоем они натянули его на Стива, хотя уши доставили проблем. Тони решил, что капюшон и куртка станут ярким заявлением, что волк и есть Капитан Америка, но Стив, видимо, хотел сделать заявление супер–понятным и добавить щит. Тот стоял у его аккуратно заправленной кровати, чему Тони не удивился (то есть ни выровненным по линейке уголкам покрывала, ни тому, что Стив держал щит рядом даже во время отдыха). Кровать отлично пахла, и Тони не упустил случая полежать на ней, хотя бы раз в жизни. Так что запрыгнул на нее, прошелся по подушкам Стива, глубоко дыша. Они были такими удобными и приятными, что Тони замурлыкал, чувствуя порыв помять их лапами.  
Стив с минуту смотрел на него, помахивая хвостом, но быстро развернулся к щиту. Он положил щит на пол и сам лег рядом, чтобы… перекатиться на него? Тони недоумевал, что за чертовщина творится, пока не услышал щелчок сцепившихся магнитов. Черт, ну конечно, щит–то должен прежде всего крепиться к пряжкам на спине формы. Когда Стив снова встал на лапы, щит защищал его спину.  
– Отличная работа, – сказал Тони. – Без обид, но если честно, смотришься ты, как странная патриотичная меховая черепаха.  
Было ясно, что Стив полон сил и готовности вернуться в свое человеческое тело. Он быстро пошел к двери, но вернулся, поняв, что Тони не идет следом (да, можете подать в суд за то, что Тони так понравилось лежать в кровати Стива).  
– Аруу! – позвал Стив и положил голову на матрас.  
– Ладно, ладно, – Тони потянулся и, вместо того чтобы спрыгнуть на пол, прошагал к Стиву и залез на щит. Он развернулся и указал на дверь, в шутку скомандовав: – Вперед, благородный жеребец!  
Он бы понял, стряхни Стив его на пол, но тот просто пошел к двери, балансируя Тони. И стоило им выйти из комнаты, как они нос к носу столкнулись с Роуди.  
– О боже! – сказал Тони и от счастья тут же спрыгнул на пол. – Святые небеса, как же здорово видеть тебя, дурацкая твоя башка!  
У него за спиной Стив пронзительно заскулил, и только тут Тони заметил, что у Роуди в руках пистолет, направленный на – как тот думал – волка. Роуди казался совершенно пораженным как зверем в форме Кэпа, так и кошачьим видом своего приятеля.  
– Эй, это еще зачем? – запротестовал Тони, поднимая хвост трубой. – А ну–ка убери, Папа Медведь, еще поранишь кого–нибудь!  
– ПЯТНИЦА, в квартире Стива не просто что–то странное, тут какое–то сумасшествие! – сказал Роуди.  
А! А Тони–то недоумевал, почему его девочка не отреагировала на проникновение, просто она сделала это так, чтобы они не слышали. Тони осмелился подойти к Роуди несмотря на так и не опущенный пистолет.  
– Да ладно, дружище, это же я и Стив, – мяукнул он, извиваясь между ногами Роуди. Стив в свою очередь помахал хвостом в знак дружеских намерений и положил голову на лапы, стараясь выглядеть как можно менее угрожающим.  
– Какого черта? ПЯТНИЦА, как они вошли?  
Тони встал на задние лапы, передние уперев Роуди в ноги, просясь на ручки, пока ПЯТНИЦА отвечала. Он терся мордой о бедро друга и мурчал на предельной громкости. А потом замяукал: один раз, пауза, два раза, пауза, три раза, пауза – чтобы друг, наконец, понял. Тони понял безнадежность затеи после пяти мяуканий подряд, когда Роуди так и не отреагировал (да ладно, приятель!), но восемь мяуканий все же привлекли внимание.  
– Стоп, стоп, стоп, – сказал Роуди, наконец, убирая пистолет. Он нагнулся и погладил Тони по голове, который радостно гомоня, ткнулся лбом в его руку. – Повтори–ка, чтобы убедиться, что я не чокнулся.  
Тони уставился ему в глаза и начал заново: один, два, три, пять. Роуди начал улыбаться на трех и захохотал, когда Тони начал мяукать восьмерку.  
– Разрази меня гром! Тонс?  
– Да! – мяукнул он восторженно и дотянулся, чтобы лизнуть Роуди в щеку (это Стив виноват, что Тони машинально воспользовался его способом выражать одобрение).  
Роуди только рассмеялся сильнее.  
– Ой, мужик, язык царапается! – сказал друг, но в ответ чмокнул Тони в лоб и поднял на руки. Тони не особо понравилось, но это же Роуди, так что ладно.  
– Какого черта? Кот? Теперь признаю: было просто очевидно, что это ты, Стив, понимайся, – сказал Роуди.  
Стив прыжком оказался на лапах и, получив свою порцию поглаживаний, замахал хвостом.  
– Господи боже, ну ты громадный.  
– Я–то знаю, – прощебетал Тони.  
– Должна ли я проинформировать остальных Мстителей и мисс Поттс, что босс и капитан Роджерс снова с нами? – спросила ПЯТНИЦА.  
Роудс осклабился.  
– Нет–нет, созови всех срочно в столовую. Пеп ведь еще здесь?  
– Да, полковник. В настоящее время она в кабинете, у нее деловой звонок.  
– Скажи ей, что у меня новости насчет Тони и Стива, пусть подойдет в столовую.  
– Сделаю. О, и добро пожаловать домой, босс! И капитан Роджерс.  
Тони мяукнул, а Стив игриво заворчал, что снова вызвало у Роудса смех. Тони так и отправился в столовую на руках у Роуди. Хорошо, так он уже мог приступить к выполнению своего обещания насчет пеших прогулок. Они пришли первыми, и Роуди сел во главе стола, уложив Тони к себе на колени, и почесывая его под челюстью. Стив сел рядом такой высокий и величественный в костюме своего альтер эго.  
– Что такое? – спросила Наташа, едва войдя, по пятам за ней шел Клинт. – Что–то слышно от Тони и Стива?  
– Ты мне скажи, – ответил Роуди, а Наташа и Клинт остановились, глядя на них. Тони заглянул в лицо Роуди и увидел все ту же усмешку.  
– Не смешно, – мяукнул Тони, вызывая тихий смех.  
Когда пришли Брюс, Вижен, Сэм, Баки, Ванда и Пеппер, Роуду встал.  
– Ну вот, все в сборе.  
Хотя Тора и Стражей не было.  
– Что происходит? – спросил Брюс за всех, и Тони увидел, как рука Баки легла на неизменную кобуру на бедре. Он всегда был настороже в непонятных ситуациях.  
Роуди подхватил Тони под передние лапы и поднял руки, оставляя его висеть у себя между ладоней.  
– Позвольте представить вам: Тони Старк, – сказал друг с серьезным лицом и расхохотался так, что согнулся пополам.  
– Да гребаный боже, ну ты и засранец! – мяукнул Тони, пытаясь вывернуться из его рук. – Ты из себя тут Рафики из «Короля льва» корчишь, что ли?!  
Стив издал проклятый вой, добавляя безумия, хотя все Мстители и так смотрели на Роудса, как на чокнутого (и кто бы их осудил).  
– Ладно, он тронулся, – заявил Клинт, уперев руки в бока.  
– Джим? – спросила Пеппер с беспокойством.  
– Прости, прости, – сказал Роуди и передал ей Тони.  
Она взяла его на руки и ловко уложила, как младенца (Тони решил, что ему нравится). Пеппер, как всегда, отлично пахла, и Тони начал мурчать, а она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась.  
– Он милый!  
– Спасибо, – ответил Тони.  
– Не говори так, а то поверит, – сказал Роуди, утирая слезы от смеха. – но я не шутил, это Тони. А этот здоровенный волк – Стив.  
И все хором возопили:  
– Что?!  
– Кот промяукал мне последовательность Фибоначчи, дважды. И они пробрались в комнаты Стива, чтобы его приодеть.  
Ванда шагнула ближе к Стиву и протянула руку, которую тот лизнул. Ее глаза округлились.  
– Он весь окутан магией. Я не могу услышать его мысли, но он не обычный… волк? Это может быть Стив.  
– Наконец–то, хоть что–то! – сказал Тони.  
– Господи, сопляк, во что ты на этот раз ввязался? – спросил Баки, тоже подходя к Стиву.  
Тони вывернулся из рук Пеппер: им нужен был способ общаться, и у него появилась идея. Пеппер послушно опустила его на стол, и Тони посмотрел в угол, где, как он знал, висит камера ПЯТНИЦЫ.  
– Давай, детка, – мяукнул он, надеясь, что она поймет.  
Он сел и передней лапой нарисовал в воздухе прямоугольник – и едва не заплакал от счастья, когда перед ним раскрылось голографическое окно с клавиатурой.  
– Боже, я люблю тебя.  
Первое, что он напечатал, было: «Умница» и два смайла–сердечка.  
– Вот черт, – сказал Сэм. – Это Старк.  
«ага. Кста роудс ты засрнц».  
– И я люблю тебя, мужик, – сказал Роудс и погладил его по спине. – Что за фигня приключилась?  
«ребнк–маг заколдовал нас в вашнг. Пршлсь возвращся пешком. Ненавижу ходть».  
Клинт присвистнул.  
– Чертовски долгая прогулка!  
«слишк долг, но поймали попутку до нью хейвена. И ваще, ванда???»  
Может, он ей и не особо нравился, но Стив–то точно! Вряд ли она захочет, чтобы Стив оставался волком. К слову, она как раз пристально смотрела волку в глаза, обхватив голову обеими руками.  
– Ванда? – повторил Роудс громче. – Ты можешь превратить их обратно?  
– Простите, но я не представляю, как, – ответила она с разочарованием.  
Блядь, это все усложняет. Тони напечатал: «Стрендж?».  
– Отличная идея, я ему позвоню, – сказал Брюс.  
«спасиб брюс».  
– Я так рада, что ты в порядке, – сказала Пеппер и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его голову. – Хотя бы относительно.  
Он с тихим бормотанием толкнулся в нее головой.  
«я всегда в порядке, ты знаешь. еды? пожалуйста?».  
– Конечно!  
«и Стиву побольше, ладно?»  
– Обязательно, – сказала Пеппер. – Хочешь еще что–нибудь сказать?  
«пока нет. Стив?».  
Стив прочитал надпись на экране, как и все остальные, и отрицательно помотал головой. Все равно Тони думал, что еда для него пока на первом месте.  
«пятница, детка, откроешь такую игрушку, когда я попрошу, ладно? или Стив».  
– Сделаю, босс, – ответила она.  
Кажется, от ужина еще осталась курица, – сказал Сэм, направляясь в кухню.  
С огромным облегчением Тони свернул голограмму и подошел к Пеппер, а не подозвавшему его кивком Роудсу. Она улыбнулась и взяла его на руки.  
– Мы вернем вас, – сказала она с уверенностью, и он нежно лизнул ее в щеку, стараясь не оцарапать шершавым языком. Она поморщилась, словно это было трогательно и отвратительно одновременно, и Тони захотелось повторить. Наверное, это все из–за их со Стивом облизываний.  
Как бы то ни было, они были дома, и впервые за неделю Тони ощутил, что расслабляется. Все должно быть хорошо.

***  
Тони наслаждался неожиданно нежными поглаживаниями Наташи, свернувшись на диване в гостиной. Он мурлыкал, показывая, что ему приятно, а от сытости так и клонило в сон. Брюс связался со Стивеном Стрэнджем, и тот уже ехал на базу. Учитывая, что они почти неделю были неразлучны, Тони и теперь раз за разом проверял, в порядке ли Стив. Тот накинулся на еду, как волк, – простите за каламбур – а потом избавился от формы Капитана Америка, которая явно была неудобна. Сейчас он лежал у двери на террасу на свободном от мебели пятачке, а рядом с ним устроился Клинт и пальцами расчесывал его мех.  
– Так классно, – сказал Клинт, телефоном снимая их со Стивом на видео. – А ну повой!  
Клинту не первому пришла мысль про съемку, и Тони уже строил планы, как будет все это реквизировать. Он понимал порыв добыть компромат, и сам сделал бы так же, но у него было средство контролировать подобные порывы, и он намеревался его применить.  
В отличие от Тони Стив не казался польщенным вниманием, которое ему уделяли. К несчастью для него, каждый из Мстителей успел его погладить, хотя Стив и пытался сбежать. Неужели никто не понимал язык его тела? Когда волк в десятый раз увернулся от руки Клинта, Тони понял, что с него довольно. Он вывернулся из–под руки Нат, спрыгнул на пол и одним прыжком оказался около Стива и Клинта, промяукав:  
– Ну ладно, хватит.  
– Приветик, – сказал Клинт с улыбкой и погладил ухо Тони. – Для записи: мне кажется просто уморительным, что ты кот с окраской смокинга. Это просто потрясающе.  
– Я и не знал, – сказал Тони.  
Он прошел между Клинтом и Стивом, который тут же отполз. Когда Клинт снова потянулся к нему, Тони лапой оттолкнул его руку.  
– Оставь его в покое.  
Клинт не обратил на него внимания и продолжил свои поползновения, так что Тони выпустил когти.  
– Эй! – Клинт в замешательстве уставился на него. То есть Тони выразился не слишком понятно.  
Так что он заворчал, раздуваясь и выгибая спину, стеной становясь между своими товарищами по команде.  
– Да что с тобой?  
Голографическое окно возникло прямо рядом с ними, да, ПЯТНИЦА, отличная идея. Тони как–то забыл о такой возможности.  
«отстань от стива, ладно? ему надоело».  
– О, – сказал Клинт, спадая с лица.  
«Странно. Извини», – написал Стив, нажимая на кнопки носом.  
– Конечно, – сказал Клинт, наконец, поднимаясь и отходя. – Не хотел доставить тебе неудобства.  
«все нормально», – написал Тони. – «Может, купим тебе настоящую собаку, когда разберемся с этим?»  
– Правда? – спросил Клинт, сияя.  
Тони понял, что давненько не видел его настолько искренне счастливым. Кажется, ни разу после его тяжелого развода.  
– Я с удовольствием. Еще как.  
«заметано».  
Клинт ушел, едва не подпрыгивая, а Стив облизал Тони мордочку со своей стороны. «Спасибо» в манере Стива.  
«без проблем. мне тоже уйти?».  
Стив отрицательно помотал головой – что определенно положительно подействовало на эго Тони – и улегся на пол, постучав рядом лапой. По заведенному ими обычаю Тони нырнул под его переднюю лапу и улегся у груди Стива, прижавшись головой к его шее.  
– Скоро все наладится, – прощебетал Тони и замурчал, зная, что это заставит Стива расслабиться.  
– Это чертовски очаровательно, – послышался голос Баки.  
Но ему было плевать на их поддразнивания. Скоро приедет Стрэндж, и все вернется в норму. Может ведь Тони урвать свой миг удовольствия в последний раз.

***  
– О, боже, они такие пушистые, я щас умру! – воскликнул Питер, едва вошел в комнату вместе со Стрэнджем.  
«Да боже ж мой», – подумал Тони со вздохом, – «опять по новой».  
Стивен ухмыльнулся восторгам Питера, который с огромными глазами бухнулся на колени рядом с ними.  
– Это правда вы, мистер Старк? – спросил маг.  
Он протянул к нему руку, но не коснулся. Тони был ему очень благодарен за сдержанность и соблюдение дистанции и кивнул, пока Питер его гладил. Ответная улыбка Стрэнджа того стоила.  
– О, ничего себе.  
– Это я.  
Рядом снова появился голографический экран.  
«Стивен, пожалуйста, можете что–то с этим сделать?»  
Стрэндж наклонился к ним, поводил вокруг руками, и Тони надеялся, что так он собирает информацию о проклятом заклинании.  
– Уверен, что могу. Магия очень сильная, хотя и неумелая. У меня есть несколько идей.  
«отпад».  
– Лучше опробовать их на ком–то одном, а после применить и к другому, – сказал Стивен.  
«супер. на мне».  
Стив рывком поднялся и, подойдя к Стрэнджу, подергал за рукав. Конечно, Стив хотел быть первым, но Тони не видел для этого никаких причин.  
– Тогда на обоих, – раздраженно сказал Стрэндж.  
– Можно я тебя понесу? – спросил Питер полным надежды голосом.  
– Можно, – согласно мяукнул Тони, протягивая к нему лапы. Ему нравилось, когда с ним носились, и Питер, похоже, тоже был в восторге.  
Брюс ждал их в лаборатории, и, усадив его на стол, Питер помог настроить камеры и другое оборудование, которое должно было записать превращение. Честно говоря, если бы процесс коммуникации не стоил стольких усилий, Тони сказал бы им, что все приготовления напрасны, потому что магия непредсказуема. Не важно, настолько они сейчас ее изучат, случись такое снова, все их знания, скорее всего, будут бесполезны. Стивен еще раз изучил их, теперь через свои светящиеся кольца, полные странных символов, которые были отличным фокусом, и заявил, что у него есть решение.  
К раздражению Тони он решил начать со Стива. Немного бормотания, чуть больше золотистых символов, и Стивен толкнул свою магию на Стива. Тот издал ненавистный Тони задыхающийся звук, но спустя секунду образ волка подернулся рябью и превратился в очень голого суперсолдата.  
– О, боже, – произнес Стив, скручиваясь. – Ненавижу магию.  
– Это моя фраза! – мяукнул Тони, и мысленно осыпал проклятиями Брюса, из ниоткуда доставшего одеяло.  
– Ты как? – спросил Брюс, обернув одеялом активно помогавшего Стива.  
– В порядке. Стивен, большое спасибо!  
– С удовольствием помог, – сказал Стрэндж и повернулся к Тони, чтобы повторить заклинание.  
– Стой! – выпалил Стив и подошел к Тони, который так и сидел на лабораторном столе. Он нагнулся, чтобы заглянуть Тони в глаза, и накрыл ладонью его пушистую щеку. Тони не сдержался и потерся об нее. Руки у Стива были огромные и теплые – просто фантастика.  
– Это больно, но всего на секунду, ясно?  
Тони оценил предупреждение и мяукнул:  
– Понял.  
Стив улыбнулся, мягко коснулся головы и ушей и на секунду уткнулся лицом в шею Тони, как привык делать своим большим волчьим носом. Он даже поцеловал его в лоб, прежде чем отступить и попросить второе одеяло.  
– Мистер Старк, – наверное, будет безопаснее, если во время превращения вы будете на полу, – сказал Питер.  
Это имело смысл, Брюс перенес его на пол и накрыл одеялом. Тони понимал: это затем, чтобы люди не увидели того, что не нужно, но одеяло мешало видеть, как колдует Стивен. Он закрыл глаза, до боли сжал челюсти и сосредоточился на дыхании в ожидании удара.  
Когда все случилось, боль была адской. Все стало синим, а его самого словно растянули, заставляя кости и мышцы гореть. Тони сдержал крик, как предупреждал Стив, но боль не кончалась. На какую–то секунду она стала сильнее, и вот Тони уже лежал лицом вниз на холодном полу в своем собственном теле. Первой мыслью было: стоило под него тоже подложить одеяло.  
– Эй, ты там в порядке? – Брюс опустился рядом на колени, и Тони потянулся, чтобы похлопать его по руке.  
– Я в порядке, – произнес он странно удивленным голосом. – Эй, я снова говорю! Слава богу!  
Стив рассмеялся.  
– Ты и не терял своей говорливости.  
Тони обвязал одеяло вокруг себя на манер тоги, не сверкнув обнаженкой – спасибо опыту вечеринок в МТИ – и поднялся, вдохновленный возможностью снова ходить на двух конечностях.  
– Ну извини, что пытался общаться, медвежонок Графф.  
Стив на это только улыбнулся.  
– Мне кажется, у нас отлично получалось.  
– Определенно, – ответил Тони с улыбкой.  
Ему так захотелось потереться головой о шею или грудь Стива в подтверждение своих слов. Всего лишь остаточный инстинкт, скоро все пройдет.  
– Слышал, вас превратили в Вашингтоне, и вы возвращались домой сами? – произнес Питер все с такими же огромными глазами.  
– Ну да, – ответил Тони. – И я хотел бы закончить свое путешествие в душе, а потом проспать пару дней кряду!  
– Не так быстро, – сказал Стрэндж. – Сначала нужно кое–что проверить. И мне нужны ответы.  
Черт возьми, Тони так и знал, что все идет слишком хорошо.  
– Отлично. Для протокола? Ненавижу магию.  
Лицо Стрэнджа приняло раздраженное выражение.  
– Да, не за что, – сказал он сухо.  
– Зато честно. Ненавижу быть заколдованным. Спасибо, что вернули нас обратно, мы это ценим.  
– Конечно. А теперь расскажите мне все подробно, – потребовал Стивен.  
Тони так не хотел рассказывать, что его охватило сильное желание вздыбить шерсть и зашипеть, как велели все еще близкие кошачьи инстинкты. Да, к своему истинному телу еще придется приспособиться. Тони напоказ возвел глаза к потолку и сел на свой любимый стул, следя, чтобы самодельная тога не распахнулась. И позволил Стиву говорить.

***  
За прошедшую неделю в электронном ящике скопилось просто дикое количество писем. Хотелось просто удалить все скопом, но раз уж ПЯТНИЦА пропустила их, значит, там что–то важное (и часто неинтересное). Слава богу, что Пеппер приняла во внимание его мытарства и убрала большую часть, касающуюся бизнеса. И все равно Тони пришлось работать несколько часов, и монитор планшета уже слегка плыл перед глазами. Ситуацию усугубляла сонливость: глаза закрывались сами по себе, но прикорнуть так поздно после обеда было бы ошибкой, если он хотел уснуть вечером. Нужно было взбодриться, может, сделать кофе, но в углу дивана, где он работал, было так уютно. К тому же, он сидел в пятне солнечного света и мог посматривать на улицу, когда нужно было оторваться от писем с бесконечными требованиями. Во внутреннем дворике был установлен фонтанчик, но Тони никогда не обращал внимания, насколько тот популярен у птиц. Прямо сейчас там сидели две синицы и голубая сойка, и Тони просто не мог оторвать от них взгляд.  
– Вот.  
В лицо ему ткнули зерновым батончиком, и Тони подпрыгнул от неожиданности, а угощение упало на колени. Позабавленный Стив уселся на другом конце дивана с собственным перекусом (который ожидаемо оказался овсяным батончиком с фруктами).  
– Что?  
– Ты выглядишь так, словно вот–вот выйдешь на охоту. Так проще перекусить, – сказал Стив, указывая на батончик у Тони на коленях, и развернул свой перекус. – Ты был прямо одержим птицами.  
Тони поднял брови.  
– И это мне говорит гроза белок и кроликов.  
Стив прыснул со смеху и сунул в рот батончик, переключая телеканалы в поисках любимого кулинарного шоу. Звучало безумно, ведь они жили в одном комплексе и пересекались по нескольку раз в день, но Тони соскучился по Стиву. Когда они шли из Вашингтона, то все время были вместе: от самого превращения после сенатских слушаний до возвращения в свои тела и даже чуть дольше. Он привык к этому и теперь чувствовал себя неприкаянным, особенно по ночам. Его большая кровать была холодной, и с самого их возвращения он спал урывками.  
Тони набрался смелости и вытянул ноги, пока не коснулся пальцами бедра Стива. Секунду он сомневался, не было ли это слишком странным: они были близки в своих звериных шкурах, но до этого никогда не прикасались друг к другу просто так. Но волнение оказалось напрасным, потому что Стив, даже не отрывая взгляда от телевизора, очень естественным жестом обхватил ладонью его лодыжку. Тони замурчал бы, если бы еще мог, и на минутку прикрыл глаза, чувствуя себя в безопасности.

***  
С их обратного превращения прошло уже две недели, а Тони до сих пор испытывал тягу постоянно прикасаться к Стиву. Он мог понять это у своей кошачьей ипостаси, когда слова были недоступны, и прикосновения выражали всю гамму чувств и настроений. Все эти «я здесь», «я с тобой», «я одобряю», «успокойся», «мы вместе», «я в настроении», «ты мне нравишься». Но еще Тони знает, что каждый раз, когда он терся мордой о Стива, это означало и «мой». Что помечал его своим запахом, у которого было только одно назначение.  
Даже если Стив никогда не был его ни в одном из смыслов, таков был инстинкт. Теперь Тони не мог бежать с ним рядом и тереться мордой о его плечо, хотя иногда хотел всем нутром. Ему не хватало сил совсем отказаться от прикосновений, но он позволял себе не больше пяти в день. На мгновение положить ладонь ему на плечо, когда идет к своему месту за обеденным столом. Мазнуть пальцами по руке, когда они что–то передают друг другу. Похлопать по колену, собираясь вставать, если они со Стивом сидели рядом. Провести тыльной стороной ладони по руке Стива, чтобы прервать разговор. «Случайно» столкнуться плечами, когда идут рядом. Легко хлопнуть по спине, если знал, что ему это сойдет с рук. Убедиться, что носки их ботинок соприкасаются под столом переговоров. И любимое: прислониться к Стиву, пока они оба сидят на диване, но этот маневр Тони приберегал для действительно отстойных дней.  
Он всегда был тактильным и надеется, что его поведение не кажется необычным или переходящим границы. Он знал о своей склонности к прикосновениям, но еще никогда так не следил за каждым движением. Не то чтобы Стив хоть раз попытался уклониться, скорее он чаще стал держаться рядом. Тони конечно, выдавал желаемое за действительное, но ему казалось, что и Стив постоянно тянется к нему. Иногда он прикасался в ответ, как тогда на диване. Тони не ограничивал себя в прикосновениях к остальным членам команды, которые не Стив, так что его тактика не должна была бросаться в глаза.  
Тони работал во внутреннем дворике, наслаждаясь послеобеденным солнцем и потрясающим видом Стива, нарезающего круги в бассейне. И благодарил бога за солнечные очки, потому что прямо сейчас он бесстыдно пялился. То, как Стив разрезал водную гладь – ни одного лишнего движения, словно он был рожден для этого – просто завораживало. Но когда Стив выбрался из бассейна, это было уже слишком, и Тони снова опустил взгляд в ноутбук. Смотреть на капли воды, скользящие по телу Стива, и мечтать проследить их языком было опасно, сидя в одних плавках.  
Он посмотрел на белиберду, написанную в письме десять минут назад, когда он отвлекся, и нахмурился. Пеппер закопает его, если Тони упустит хоть что–то, описывая основные требования к инженерам. Так что он принялся переписывать письмо и даже не поднял взгляда, когда Стив занял соседний шезлонг.  
– Тони?  
– Ммм? – он отметил экологические требования и контроль качества и улыбнулся, когда ПЯТНИЦА заполнила бланки в соответствии с политикой СИ.  
– Ненавижу беспокоить тебя, когда ты работаешь, но не мог бы ты помочь мне с этим?  
– Конечно, – машинально ответил Тони, поднял взгляд и замер.  
Стив протягивал ему тюбик солнцезащитного крема, смущаясь, что оторвал от дел. Тони открыл было рот, чтобы отказаться: он сегодня уже получил свои пять прикосновений, хотя и хотел еще, но, к счастью, смог выдавить из себя только:  
– Да ты если и сгоришь, через минуту будешь целехонек.  
– Но это не значит, что мне приятно быть цвета лобстера, – ответил Стив.  
– Конечно, нет.  
Ожог есть ожог, и Тони понял нелепость своих попыток заставить Стива проходить через возможную боль. Честно говоря, лицо у него уже было заметно розовое. Тони протянул руку за кремом.  
– Давай сюда.  
Стив с улыбкой кинул ему тюбик и, придвинув свой шезлонг, сел спиной к Тони.  
– Спасибо.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – сказал Тони, садясь на край своего лежака.  
Боже всемогущий, стивовы плечи это нечто! Он выдавил на ладонь теплый от лежания на солнце крем и принялся намазывать спину Стива. Он старался действовать эффективно: Стив заслуживал большего, чем коллега, только и ищущий шанс его полапать. В процессе было сложно сдерживать дрожь, ведь Стив не просто одобрил его поглаживания, а практически сам им потворствовал. Тони не удержался и начал разминать сведенные узлом мышцы. Стив издал горловой стон, и Тони вздрогнул.  
– Черт, прости, рефлекс, – сказал он, проходясь там поглаживающими движениями. Ему срочно надо было прекратить: вся веснушчатая ирландская кода уже была смазана кремом с кокосовой отдушкой, и благовидный предлог и дальше гладить Стива исчез.  
– Во–первых, ай! А, во–вторых, не мог бы ты еще раз так сделать? – сказал Стив немного охрипшим голосом.  
– Да?  
Тони выдавил на пальцы еще немного солнцезащитного крема и провел по шее, видя, как вздыбливаются короткие волоски на затылке Стива. Наверное, по контрасту с разогретой кожей, крем показался холодным.  
– Определенно, – сказал Стив. – Рефлекс?  
– О моем массаже ходят легенды, но он не для слабаков, – поддразнил Тони, впиваясь пальцами в напряженную точку у шеи Стива. Он знал, что это чертовски больно – не счесть, сколько проклятий ему пришлось выслушать, – но обычно оно того стоило.  
– Господи, – сказал Стив с чемпионским терпением.  
Но когда Тони размял действительно большой узел, Стив просто растаял и произнес уже с удовольствием:  
– О, боже.  
– Хорошо? – спросил Тони, разминая еще один узел и широко улыбаясь, когда Стив захныкал.  
– Очень хорошо. Волшебно.  
«Я мог бы сделать еще приятнее», – пронеслось в голове у Тони, и, черт, мог бы не опошлять момент своими проклятыми желаниями. Он ощутил, как в плавках твердеет, и понял, что если не возьмет себя в руки, никому не избежать неудобства.  
– Так и задумывалось, – вместо собственных хотелок он сосредоточился на напряжении в спине Стива и том, как выгнать его из мышц, и это сработало.  
– И раньше мне тоже нравилось, – сказал Стив.  
– Раньше? – Тони был уверен, что делает Стиву массаж впервые. Такое не забудешь.  
– Котом ты тоже находил напряженные точки.  
О, точно. И правда, он частенько месил лапами по спине Стива.  
– Рад, что тебя это не раздражало.  
– Шутишь? Я его обожал. Если честно, даже скучаю по этому.  
– Я тоже, – признался Тони.  
Каждое утро, прежде чем уснуть в найденном местечке, они делили на двоих своеобразный ритуал, который включал массаж лапами. Даже когда спать приходилось под открытым небом будучи в шкуре кота, Тони никогда не ощущал себя настолько в безопасности, как со свернувшимся вокруг большим волком.  
Стив неожиданно отстранился, но только для того, чтобы повернуться к нему лицом, упираясь коленями в колени. Он взял руки Тони в свои ладони и погладил большими пальцами. Тони не понимал, что происходит, вернее старался не поддаваться надежде.  
– Знаешь, по чему я скучаю больше всего? – спросил Стив.  
Тони отрицательно помотал головой, удивляясь серьезности Стива и тому, как он сфокусирован на нем, словно готов поделиться самой важной информацией.  
– По мурлыканью. Я надеялся, оно означает, что ты счастлив, или, по крайней мере, тебе уютно со мной.  
Изумление и волнение от того, как Стив фактически признался, что Тони тоже ему нравится, мешали говорить. Рискнув, Тони потянулся вперед, понимая, что Стив делает то же самое, и их губы встретились на полпути в ласковом поцелуе.  
И вдруг миллион бабочек забил крыльями в груди у Тони. Ощущения были, как на американских горках: точно знаешь, что вот–вот ухнешь вниз, но от этого восторг только сильнее. Тони не сдержался и улыбнулся прямо в поцелуй.  
– Я был счастлив. И до сих пор счастлив, когда ты рядом, – сказал он в губы Стиву.  
– О, слава богу, я чуть с ума не сошел, – сказал Стив, одной рукой подхватывая Тони за бедро, а второй притягивая к себе за талию.  
И Тони с радостью забрался к нему на колени. И да, оказаться в объятьях Стива и прижаться к его восхитительной голой груди было более чем приятно.  
– Неужели? – произнес Тони и потерся скулой о щеку Стива, пока не понял, насколько странно это выглядит со стороны. Но Стив только наклонил голову и издал довольный звук, когда Тони послушно обнюхал его шею. Боже, Стив пах просто потрясающе и не только из–за кокосовой отдушки в креме.  
– Ты хоть представляешь, сколько раз я едва не поцеловал тебя, когда ты был достаточно близко, – сказал Стив и подтвердил свои слова, действительно поцеловав Тони в висок.  
– Привык облизывать меня, да? – поддразнил его Тони и, больше не сдерживаясь, погладил его плечи. И рассмеялся над тем, как у Стива покраснели уши.  
– Я и до превращения в волка хотел всего тебя облизать, – сказал Стив с легкой улыбкой.  
И от такой неожиданной прямоты у Тони сбилось дыхание. Стив потянулся за еще одним поцелуем, и тот перешел на новый уровень. Стоило их языкам соприкоснуться, как Стив застонал, и Тони не стал сдерживаться, хозяйничая языком у него во рту в надежде на повторение этого звука (сработало!). Как обычно, даже мокрых поцелуев им быстро стало мало, и уже спустя пару минут они терлись друг о друга.  
– Боже, Тони, я так хочу тебя, – задыхаясь сказал Стив.  
Сам–то Тони давно был заведен, но – что бы там про него не писали – он не был эксгибиционистом. Вообще чудом было, что в такой погожий денек они все еще оставались одни у бассейна.  
– Давай найдем кровать, – ответил Тони.  
И его предложение было принято на «ура», потому что без лишних предупреждений Стив просто встал, даже бровью не поведя оттого, что удерживает Тони на весу. Он со смехом обхватил Стива за шею и покрепче обхватил бедрами его талию.  
– Что, так приспичило?  
Стив неистово его поцеловал и прикусил нижнюю губу Тони.  
– Черт, да, – сказал он.  
Твою мать, Стив будто знал, что Тони хочет прямо сейчас и что еще больше заведет его. Он, правда, так сильно его хотел? Просто голова кругом! Широко шагая, Стив донес Тони до своей комнаты, бедром толкнул, закрывая, дверь. Он встал коленями на кровать и аккуратно устроил Тони прямо посередине постели. Стив приподнялся на руках и посмотрел на Тони; от возбуждения зрачок почти скрыл его радужку.  
– Я так скучал, – произнес Стив.  
– С тех пор, как нас вернули? – спросил Тони, поглаживая его щеку и запуская пальцы Стиву в волосы. Они были такими мягкими, как он и представлял. – Мы же частенько рядом.  
– Знаю, и все равно. Скучал по нашей близости.  
– И я, – признался Тони. Он ухватил Стива за волосы и притянул к себе, – Но теперь мы близко.  
Он поиграл бровями, и Стив со смешком поцеловал его. Тот факт, что ему было позволено гладить и сжимать это идеально тело (и задницу), нехило заводил. А реакция Стива на сжатый сосок просто привела Тони в восторг. Они быстро избавились от плавок, и новая порция возбуждения от прикосновения кожи к коже толкнула Тони к самому краю. И Стива тоже, судя по тому, как он толкался в него бедрами, легко скользя по обильно текущему предэякуляту. Они были так возбуждены, что это точно был не последний раз, так что Тони просунул руку между их телами и обхватил оба члена.  
– О боже, – простонал Стив, когда Тони начал быстро дрочить им, сильно сжимая кулак.  
– Давай, красавчик, – подстегнул его Тони, чувствуя, как наслаждение все растет. Если уж ему грозило рухнуть в блаженство, он точно прихватит с собой Стива.  
– Тони! Боже, я почти, – выдавил Стив, задыхаясь, и снова прижался к его рту, трахая языком.  
Да, супер. Они сбросят напряжение, а потом Тони сможет нежно любить Стива, как тот и заслуживал.  
– И я с тобой, детка, – произнес Тони, когда они разорвали поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть.  
Еще несколько движений с проворотом, и Стив с криком кончил так обильно, что достал Тони до подбородка. Это запустило его собственный оргазм такой силы, что мир на пару секунд подернулся белым, пока его омывали волны наслаждения. Он пришел в себя от легких поцелуев в опущенные веки, щеки, нос и губы. И это было очень приятно, пока Стив не начал слизывать с его подбородка свою сперму. Тут по Тони прошла бодрящая волна, хотя и было слишком рано для полноценного возбуждения.  
– Помедленнее, ковбой, – сказал Тони и зевнул. – Я уже старый, и мне, знаешь ли, нужна минутка или две.  
– Ты идеальный, – Стив скользнул на бок, и подперев голову рукой, с любовью посмотрел на Тони.  
Стив заботливо стер с них большую часть спермы плавками. Все еще подрагивая после оргазма, Тони издал довольный звук и изо всех сил потянулся. Стив усмехнулся.  
– Что?  
– Ничего, – ответил Стив, пряча улыбку в его шее и обнимая.  
В человеческой форме они были почти одного роста, но Тони все равно чувствовал себя в этих крепких руках, словно закутавшимся в белый мех. Объятья были почти такими же согревающими, будто Стив был его персональной грелкой. Тони снова зевнул и часто заморгал, стараясь держать глаза открытыми.  
– Вздремнем? – спросил он с надеждой. Честно говоря, Тони почти не спал эти две недели.  
– Да, дорогой, я постерегу, – прошептал Стив, слегка почесывая голову Тони.  
Если бы он все еще мог мурлыкать, то сейчас урчал бы, как турбодвигатель. И да, где они ни были, Стив берег его. Тони все глубже проваливался в дрему, уверенный в своей полной безопасности. И, не считая самого момента возвращения домой, Тони, наконец, ощутил себя на своем месте.

Конец


End file.
